Fallen From Grace
by PoetryNeedsANewName
Summary: Nightwatcher is back and ready to kick some butt! Six months after the events of Broken Sun, Mason and Anala are still pulling apart Ghost King's gang. However, after a friend's mistake, Ghost King finally knows how to rip them apart: their friends on Earth. They rush to their friends' aide, but saving their friends may cost them all of their lives. (T for Mason & D for Deadpool)
1. Prologue: Superheroes

DISCLAIMER: If I owned USM, there would be hell to pay. And Spideypool would be a thing. :) JK...maybe.

**Guess who's back (back)**  
**Back again (again)**  
**Say they're back (back)**  
**Tell yo friends.**

**Hey Guys. Gals. And Its. Does the USM fandom have a name? 'Cause if not, I say with Bucket Heads or Web Heads.**  
**That's right! This person is back! PoetryNeedsANewName, that is.**

**~Nightwatcher~**

* * *

"The crew of Blue Swede, ripping apart the evil reign of The Ghost King with our mighty powers!"

"You make us sound like some soppy superheroes." I cleaned the Badoon gun with an oiled rag. "And get off that box."

"There's nothing soppy about heroes. I know some who would change your mind on that." My sister flashed a smile as she jumped off the box.

"Well if that's the case, I would obviously be your sidekick."

"No you wouldn't–"

"And why not?" I put the gun down and looked at her.

"That position is already filled."

"By who?"

She laughed. "Because I'm yours."

The captain stuck her head in. "Ghost's heading for one of the last places he has a following at. Do we follow Anala?"

I stood up and looked at my sister. "Ready for a fight Mason?"

Mason nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be. Crosshair?"

The captain nodded. "Setting course to Bellas Major. Let's kick some ass."

* * *

R164 had been The Ghost King's personal servant since he had taken over The Ghosts, a gang of intergalactic thieves, mercenaries, thugs, assassins, and many others. They were the biggest and badest until Sun and Nightwatcher, two half Avens, had started tearing it apart connection by connection with ease. It had been six months and they only had two connections left: Bellas Major and Terra.

K'men came into the room and R164 stood up. He had a wide, psychotic grin on his face as he limped to the captain's seat. R164 was surprised when he kissed her on the cheek and started humming.

"You're excited."

He looked at her as he injected himself with something. "Of course I am. I just killed my biggest competition and I have the perfect plan to destroy Sun."

R164 sighed. "What now? Robots with lasers? Mutating people?"

"Since my following is falling apart and my last place is her home planet, where she has no power, I'm going to put a little price on her and her friends' heads."

R164 face palmed and looked at him. According to her processors, it would be another failed attempt to add with the 148 other plans. With a super strong Power Man, chi master Iron Fist, cat-like ninja White Tiger, obnoxious Spider-man, a rarely missing a target Deadshot, a Guardian of the Galaxy Nova, and possibly more since time had passed, they would be able to handle whatever Ghost King would throw at them, with or without Nightwatcher's and Sun's help. But she shouldn't doubt her King. "How do you plan to destroy them sir?"

He clicked a button on the dashboard. "By making it a job of killing of the earthlings."

"And that will do what? These are super powered heroes."

"I count four powered heroes and two weaklings. Take out the weaklings, the tower crumbles."

She raised an eyebrow. Her processors said logical but her knowledge of K'men said it wouldn't work. For the first time in forever, she just hoped her master would be wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Mess With A Badass

Sam/Nova POV

_I nudged Mason after the movie had finished and pointed around the room. Ava was using Pete's chest as a pillow and he had an arm around her protectively. Luke was all out snoring and taking up the whole couch. Danny looked like he was meditating but was fast asleep. "Do you want to go outside?"_

_She looked around, nodded, and we both stood up. It was about nine in the evening and the stars were shining beautifully. She laid out a blanket from the living room on the ground so we didn't have itchy grass and ants bite us. I leaned back onto the ground and Mason leaned down next to me. It was silent for awhile._

_"What were we doing out here? It's cold." She said, shivering just a bit._

_"Uhm, I was staring at the stars? It kinda helps me relax," After the blank expression she gave me, I explained in a rushed whisper. "My dad and I used to do this before he…died."_

_"Oh. I'm sorr-"_

_I shrugged it off. "Don't you dare apologize. You didn't have anything to do with it."_

_"I had a tradition with my dad too. On my birthday we would light the number of lanterns the age I was and release them off at Porto Istana beach in Sardinia. Until he disappeared a couple of months ago with my mom. Haven't heard from them and I don't have any other relatives, so I came here to Anala. Guess us orphans have to stick together."_

_It was silent as we stared at the sky. I realized something. Mason didn't live with her parents anymore. And she didn't have any other relatives other than Anala, who was never home. Maybe she did know what I was going through._

_I really didn't want to think about Mason having her own personal demons. She was too nice of a person to be haunted by such things. Those thoughts wormed its way into my mind anyway, and I opened my mouth to say something, but Mason was fast asleep._

_I went and grabbed another blanket, spreading it over us both. I stared at the sky again and soon my eyelids began to fall, glad Mason was by my side._

_"Sam!" Mason yelled from running away from falling debris._

_"Mason!" I tried to fly over but I was unable to do so. I struggled._

_"Oh no, who's gonna save the lovely Mason Sdentato?" I heard Ghost King whisper in my ear. "This is what happens when you abandon your love, Nightwatcher!"_

_I screamed as I felt an electrical current flow through my body. Mason yelled and suddenly she was the one electrocuting me._

I woke up in cold sweat as the alarm blared and someone banged on the door. I groaned and turned the alarm off before heading to the door. "What?" I snapped.

Ava frowned at me. "Training." She looked at me. "Did you have another dream about Mason?"

I closed the door before I could answer. It had been six months since Mason and Anala had left Earth and went to destroy Ghost King. I had asked Star-Lord about them and he promised to get in touch with me about them. So far, nothing. But I kept having the same dream about her.

It always started with either our date or the night under the stars before it changed to where I was captured and it ending with her being the one to electrocute me. I had only told both Morgans, alternate dimension of each other (It's complicated), about it and both disagreed on why. Sebastian, the male Morgan that prefered to be called by his 'masculine middle name' or formally known as Trickshot, said it was PTSD or something like that. Morgan, from this dimension, said it was because I missed her and started imagining adventures. It actually resulted in fist fight that Power Man and Iron Fist had to break up. It was kind of funny.

"Tinkerbelle, get yo ass down here!"

Speaking of the devil...

* * *

Deadshot/Morgan POV

"Nova!" I shouted. He barely dodged a flying life model decoy of Iron Man. He had been daydreaming a lot lately and I was ready to punch him if he didn't stop.

"Deadshot, double distraction!" Spidey shouted.

I grinned wickedly and Nova lifted me up by my jacket. I nocked two arrows and launched them at Iron Man. One hit the wall behind him and the other above his head. Nova dropped me and blasted Iron Man Decoy in the face. Power Man caught me as the simulator ended.

"Good job team." Coulson entered. "Fury needs you for a mission and will debrief you in the mission room."

We all nodded and I punched him on the shoulder. "Bye Uncle."

Coulson glared. "Just get there Barton."

I laughed and followed the others out. Here's an update on how we've doing. Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, asked Ava Ayala, aka White Tiger, out two months ago under my assistance. They had an ify relationship at the moment. Luke Cage and Danny Rand, otherwise known as Power Man and Iron Fist, were our local bachelors who spent any moment they had bashing heads in real life and video games with me, Deadshot, niece of the infamous Hawkeye. Nova or Sam Alexander was a wildcard. He didn't date and he didn't normally hang out with us and stayed far away from Spidey and Tiger. I had a bet with a person who needs a whole dang essay and powerpoint to explain them that it was something about the lovely Nightwatcher, also known as Mason Sdentato, who was Nova's girlfriend before she and her sister blasted off into space. I'm trying to find which part of that sentence makes any sense but I'm failing at that.

Fury was standing in front of a screen with J Jonah Jameson yelling about something. I groaned along with Spidey. Jameson had started to bash Deadshot along side Spidey and it was kind of irritating. Seriously, I'm a rip-off Hawkeye? I'm his frickin' niece you jerk! And I use a frickin' crossbow!

"What J Jonah Loud Mouth got on us today?" Spidey mumbled.

Fury stepped aside. "Blight's back." A video of the green skeleton freak himself popped up and he was holding hostages at a bank. "And he wants both Nova and Nightwatcher."

I raised a hand. "That's gonna be a problem chief. Since NW is kind of in space?"

Fury glared. "We know that. But Blight doesn't appear to know that."

Nova folded his arms. "Blight works for Ghost King. Seems like a trap."

Fury nodded. "That's why I'm sending in you all. Deadshot," He looked at me and I felt my blood freeze. "Is going to be Nightwatcher."

"Shit."

* * *

"I feel like a fraud." I mutter to Nova.

He nods. "You look like a fraud too."

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly before punching his shoulder. We were getting ready to jump in as Blight held a woman in front of him. "Let's roll."

We both jumped down, me landing on a cop car and Nova floating beside me. "Hiya Blight! What do you want?"

He looked at us and laughed. "Does SHIELD really think sending a fraud will confuse me? Ha, no way." He threw the woman into the policeman. "But it won't stop me from defeating you."

"Now!" I shouted, Nova grabbing my arm and lifting me into the air. Power Man and Iron Fist crashed into Blight. Blight expelled them off him and looked at me.

"You think you're the only person with a team?!" He shouted and extended his hands. And nothing happened. He frowned and looked around. "K'm-"

Blight's he's snapped back and he fell clumsily onto the ground. What the...

We looked at each other and approached. Blight had a bullet hole in his head and a pool of green liquid around him. Wait, what the fuck?! "What the-"

"Disappear. Now!" Spidey shouted and Nova grabbed me bridal style.

"Hey!" I lightly punched him. "Let me go!"

"No."

"Team." I showed my wrist communicator so we could both hear Spidey. "Meet up at Burn House." The communicator went black.

Burn House was the nickname we gave Anala and Mason's old house after it got rebuilt. It was owned by Queen Harrow, a SHIELD agent who allowed us to use it as a club house until Anala and Mason returned. It had a most of Anala and Mason's stuff upstairs and couches, a TV, and a fully stocked fridge downstairs.

Nova set me down as the others showed up. I pulled out the key and was about to open it when I noticed the door was ajar. I looked at the others then walked through. It was pin-drop silent and I went into the living room.

"Where is it?!"

I flipped the lights on to reveal a tall figure in black, standing on a moved couch and looking through the shelves. "Hey."

The person twirled around and we stared at them with wide eyes. They were dressed in an exact replica of Nightwatcher's outfit with a black hood and black combat boots. "Shit." She back flipped to the ground and looked at us. "Um, I'm not Nightwatcher. Let's get that straight. She sent me to look for a certain-" She looked behind us and she clapped. "There it is!" She ran and picked up the photo of Mason and Anala. She quickly unhinged the back and raised a wrist above the picture. She snapped the back closed after a couple of seconds. "Yeah, got to go now..."

She ran to the open window and then stopped. "Hola punto de mira!" She turned back. "Mason is fine. They should be here, like two weeks from now, once Ghost King's connection in Bellas Major are done. And I'm supposed to say that Mason owes some dude named Sam a kiss." She snickered. "That's it. Adios! Es punto de Mira!" She disappeared into the shadows of the room.

"That was weird..." Tiger said.

"She kept saying Crosshairs." Nova pointed out with a smile on his face.

I looked at the others. "So what the hell are we gonna do?"

* * *

**How the heck is this only a thousand words? What the flip?**

**Okay, I only killed Blight. Why? Because I needed to kill someone. And Trick Shot/Sebastian won't.**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	3. Chapter 2: According To Plan

"How will you make it a job?" R164 asked from her seat. It had been a few hours since K'men had suggested the idea. Why it had taken so long was something that bugged the android herself.

K'men looked up from his plans. "Trained killers. Duh."

R164 sighed. K'men needed to explain. "Specifically."

"Not sure."

"May I suggest a few then, sir?" K'men nodded. "The Three Stars are my first choice."

"Vega, Sirius, and Arcturus? I've read the files." K'men yawned. "They're nasty. Vega and Sirius are siblings raised in Japan under the guidance of an exiled K'un L'un master. Arcturus is a total femme fatale who can kill you within seconds."

The android nodded. "Yes. There's the mercenary Deadpool."

"Merc with the Mouth." K'men said with a hint of amusement. "A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary after being part of the Weapon X project. Used to train with SHIELD. I like that devilish idea."

"Then there is Tidal."

"Don't know her."

R164 smiled. "I'm surprised. Tidal is the illegitimate daughter of King Ly'mei of Pharin. She's a Ravager assassin that drowns her victims with her elemental powers or chokes them with her whips." She tapped her fingers.

"Interesting."

"Next is Fire and Ice. They're someone you may know."

"The twins that are the exact opposite of the other except they're mercenaries? Yeah, I know them." K'men muttered. "Ghosts. They would massacre everyone in the galaxy if I asked. Who else?"

R164 shrugged. "That's all I have."

Ghost King smiled. "Guess we found our killers. Hire them all and give them the money they ask for. Except Deadpool."

"Will do sir."

* * *

Morgan's POV

"Morgan! Time to get up!"

I opened my eyes and groaned. Was school really today? I pushed myself off my oversized bed, rubbing the mess of my hair and yawning. I stood up and walked to the full length mirror, grabbing the brush from the desk.

I rubbed my head and looked at myself in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair went down to my chin and it was kind of in between wavy and curly. My eyes never stayed one color, but it was either a shade of blue or purple. Today, they were a deep blue.

"Morgan!"

I looked away and looked over to the open door. "Yes, Daddy?!"

Falcon, also known as Sam Wilson, snorted. "The bus comes in ten minutes. Hurry up!"

I stepped out of my room and looked around. "Where's Clint?"

"With Widow and Cap training. Will you hurry up?"

"You can boss me around when you guess how old I am." It was an ongoing thing that we didn't how old the other was. I knew he was seventeen and he didn't know I was almost seventeen. That's how our friendship worked.

He glared then ran down the hallway, probably back to training. Suck up.

Here's the thing: I live with all of the Avengers. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Must be awesome, right? Wrong. Hulk eats everything (but he's been gone for a few months), Thor tries to be normal but fails, Cap has a stick up his ass, Iron Man is always working on science-y stuff, Hawkeye and Black Widow need to kiss and all that. Falcon and I is the only normal one here and that's saying something.

But it makes for fun adventures.

I walked back into my room and went to my closet, grabbing a white t-shirt, red jeans, and a white pair of shoes before snagging my gold backpack and rushing downstairs. I passed Falcon, sticking my tongue out as he laughed at my outfit.

"Bye dork. See you later!" I ran down the stairs and out the door to the bus stop. Jeez, Clint. Couldn't wake a niece up when you woke up?

"Wait!" I reached the bus stop just as the bus turned into the next street. I groaned. Late. Again. Can Stark just make me a backpack?

"Good job, Speedy. Need a ride?" I turned to see a figure on a purple motorcycle. Even with their hood on, I could tell they were smirking.

"Sure. If I drive."

The figure laughed. "No way in hell. Get on the back."

I punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks Sebastian. I like your girlfriend better than you and that's saying something."

Sebastian laughed an helped me onto the bike. "I don't have a girlfriend. Hold on tight Speedy." He revved the engine and took off. The wind flapped my loose hair around as I lifted my arms into the air.

"Whoo!" He turned a sharp corner and I hugged him, causing a small chuckle. "Wait, shouldn't Fury have you on lockdown?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, but I snuck out. I promise to go back." We pulled up to Mid Town High. "Eventually. Goodbye M."

I got off and slapped his helmet. "I believe you broke like twenty traffic laws to get here. Screw off Seb."

"I'll be playing O-o-h Child for Sam when you return." He pulled away and I walked towards the school.

* * *

I rested my face in my arms as I waited for the school bell to ring, signaling the end of the day. It being Friday and having Monday off, everyone was ready for the end of a long week of school. I was long done copying notes from the board, but the teacher kept going on and on about a stupid historical figure who was a freaking Pope. Like it matters. I looked at the clock and sighed. There was still twenty minutes until the bell, so I let my mind wander off.

It didn't go really far. It kept going back to Sebastian. Morgan Sebastian Barton. My alternate dimension self.

What was so damn special about him? Well, he was just a male version of me who came here on accident and turned evil, naming himself Trickshot to either anger Clint or something like that. Nightwatcher caught him and since then he's turned a new leaf. Fury allows him to help in the medical bay with constant surveillance. I really did need a PowerPoint to explain it.

I turned my attention back to the board but slipped back into my thoughts. Blight. Why was he killed? It definitely was a sniper aiming for him. But that sniper had to be pretty damn good. Reports came from four streets away of one gun shot and that shot destroyed the chip on his necks and had a bullet in his brain. Two bullets total but only one shot. Either a miracle or a impressive shot.

The sound of the bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I gathered my things and headed out the classroom door towards my locker.

A few minutes later, I slammed my locker door shut. "Hopefully you don't take too long." Harry teased, closing his locker that just so happened to be right next to mine. "You know, like I said, you're free to come anytime you'd like."

The team was supposed to report to the SHIELD tricarrier after school for training and I promised Harry we would watch a few movies afterwards. I had a feeling I was getting suckered into a date. I nodded. "Yeah, shopping sucks." I used my lame excuse. "My Uncle's a pain in the ass."

Harry chuckled. "Yes he is. Bye Mor!"

"Bye Harry." I turned to walk the other way when my phone went off. I picked it up, not even looking at the ID. "What up?"

"Well, at the moment, the ceiling."

I stopped. "Rick?"

Rick Jones, aka Captain Douchebag. No, not really. But he is a douche. He's BFFs with Hulk and lives somewhere in Vista Verde, New Mexico.

"Uh, dur."

I kept walking. "You're an as-"

"Ass. Jerk. Douche face. Son of a female dog. Yeah, yeah. I deserve that."

"It's been four damn months! You deserve worse."

"Whatever. You're not my girlfriend."

Bitch-slap. That hurt. Alot. "Yeah, but I keep that ass of yours in line until you get one."

"You and Red." He mumbled. "Anyway, do you watch any of that awesome show called Agents of SMASH?"

I snorted. "No. Too busy saving the world every other Tuesday. I've heard mixed reviews on it. Alot of negative ones recently." I rolled my eyes. "Is that why you called?"

It was silent. "Uh, no." He fake laughed. "Just wanted to catch up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I have training now. Tell Bruce and Jen I said hi you dork."

"And tell Hawkeye I said to send me an autograph, Speedy."

"Doubtful he will. He thinks you're a bad influence. Bye."

He laughed. "Bye Dove."

Rick hung up and I stared at the phone. Were boys really that clueless?

* * *

Darkness spread out in every direction as far as Anala could see. She could see herself clearly but couldn't find the source of light. Walking seemed pointless. No amount of steps got her anywhere different.

Part of the darkness slid away ahead, producing a white column of illumination. There were three vague forms caught in its glow, which turned out to be humanoid when she got closer. One was standing above the other two who were kneeling.

"You caused this Anala." Ghost King's voice rang out.

She heard two shots and ran over to the two people as the last figure disappeared. She grabbed one as it fell but the person didn't react at all; it just hung limply in her arms – until it became Peter Quill. She held him tighter then dropped to her knees.

The other thing became Mason, lying on her side with wide eyes and blood trickling out of her mouth. They were dead. And it was Anala's fault.

Unable to keep looking at their bodies any longer, she ran weeping from the light and back into the darkness, legs driving so hard they felt ready to fly out of their sockets altogether. After managing to empty her strength, she collapsed and looked back only to find them no farther away than when she had started. Seething with rage, with horror, with anguish so deep it swallowed the dark, she screamed again.

She woke up gasping for air as tears ran down her cheeks as she wilted in her bunk on The Blue Swede. Badly rattled, it took several moments for her to get her bearings and dry her eyes. Neither Mason nor Crosshair's ongoing talking were ringing throughout the ship, making her anxious. In search of her sister and friend, she stood up, shaking, and started towards the main cabin. Crosshair was playing a game of solitaire as Mason slept, music player playing 'Pina Colada'.

"Oh, you're awake," Crosshair greeted, only to be stunned by Anala's red face after a moment. "...Were you crying?"

"I had the dream again," she sighed, not wanting to explain more or tears would fall if she did.

Crosshair pulled her into a tight hug but said nothing else.

Anala was just as quiet for a long, long while. "Unh," she finally grunted, gently pulling away. Another subject had to be addressed now – but only after checking to see if Mason was definitely asleep. "We need to get connected back to Earth. Now."

Crosshair looked at the sleeping girl. "But Mason-"

Anala covered her mouth. "Mason can't do much at the moment. Just a pop in and pop right back out. You know, to check on things and set something up just in case."

Crosshair frowned. "Remember what happened last time I was sent? I think I'll get killed next time I go."

Anala grinned. "Bad choice of words."

* * *

The passenger slammed the door closed on the car and started freaking out. "Drive dude! They got Davis!"

The driver pressed his foot down and sped downtown. After a few minutes, the passenger calmed down enough for the driver to ask a question. "Think we lost 'em?"

A black and yellow figure landed on the car hood and grabbed the driver through the window, crushing the engine and the front of the car. A black and blue figure ripped out the passenger and threw them right next to the man in yellow and black.

"Don't hurt us! Please!"

The woman in blue and black smiled. "Of course. Just tell us who you were bringing the supply to and we'll make it easier for you."

The man on the floor nodded. "Okay! The shipments were going towards some dude named Ghost King. He was gonna use them for some job between mercenaries and assassins on some people in SHIELD. That's all we know. We swear!"

Deadshot nodded. "Thanks." She turned to Iron Fist who had just appeared. "Call our po-po."

A gun shot ripped through the air and both men's fell. Deadshot looked to the nearby buildings and ran to climb a nearby latter. "Sniper. Brick building across the street."

She followed the black clad figure as the others yelled her name. She was not letting this one get away. The black figure jumped up two stories without help as Deadshot scrambled up up breathless.

"Gosh dang it!" Deadshot rolled and sprung up, using the last of her energy to tackle the other person.

"Get. Off!" The other person yelled as she flipped them over to reveal the Nightwatcher-look-alike.

"What are you doing?" Deadshot asked furious. "Killing people is wrong."

The Nightwatcher-look-alike grinned and they fell through a black portal. Deadshot landed hard on the ground and Nightwatcher-look-alike straddled her waist and restrained her arms. "Don't struggle. Anala just wants to talk."

"What?"

A tall figure in a tight orange jumpsuit, dark blue scarf, and orange swirls around her blue eyes walked in. Their dirty blonde hair was pulled back and she lightly kicked the Nightwatcher-look-alike in the arm. "Get off Crosshair. I want to talk with Deadshot."

* * *

"The way I see it, everyone gets something they want from working together. Besides, if anything tries to murder us, we've got way more firepower on our side."

"Murder us? Awesome," Deadshot sighed. "It's been like three minutes and I'm already regretting this. Think I need Spidey for the official agreement."

Crosshair flashed a smile while patting her on the shoulder. "Aw, don't be so damn blue. Most of it's gonna be fun! Some of it isn't, gonna be honest. Okay, most might be a stretch. A large amount. A simple majority. A fair num—uh... I'd better shut up now."

"Ya'll will be fine," Anala assured Deadshot. "I think." Her glare caused an anxious chuckle from the older woman. "No, no, you totally will! We'll all be fine. Nothing bad could possibly happen if we don't stray from this plan."

Deadshot sighed. "And what do I tell the others once they start noticing?"

Anala frowned. "Tell them what you must." Deadshot glared. "Okay, okay. Tell them the truth."

Deadshot raised an eyebrow. "Edited truth or the good one?"

Anala shrugged. "Whatever fits at the moment."

Deadshot face palmed. "Okay." She looked at Anala. "Send me back. And tell Mason I said hello."

Anala chuckled. "Don't mess up each others' faces. You guys are two damn pretty."

Crosshair snapped her fingers and they were back on the rooftop. "Get. Off!" Crosshair yelled as Deadshot flipped her over to reveal the Crosshair in the Nightwatcher cosplay.

"What are you doing here?" Deadshot asked. "Who the hell are you?" She heard Fist and PM come up behind her.

"Dude, you're fast."

Deadshot smiled. "Yeah. Have to be." She lifted Crosshair up off the ground. "Caught our sniper and trespasser."

Crosshair sighed. Deadshot was too good for her own good. "Name's Fuck-Off and those two douche bags were part of Ghost King's gang. Just another target."

Deadshot snorted. "Fine. But you are on Earth now. So, we're still taking you to SHIELD until further notice."

Crosshair rolled her eyes. "You wish." She kicked Deadshot in the chest and flung two ninja stars at the other two before disappearing into another portal.

Deadshot held her chest as the other two talked about going after her. A paper in the wind flew up to her and she grabbed it. An address was written on it with the words 'The wheels of this plan were in motion'.

God. This plan better work.

* * *

**TWO THOUSAND WORDS!**

**Yay! We get to see our freaking killers. Fire, Ice, Arcturus, Siruis, Vega, Tidal, and Deadpool. Ah...**

**It's CROSSHAIR not CrosshairSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. :)**

**Now, I shall go onto Tumblr. If you want to know what I do, search up **_why-things-go-boom_**. It's mostly Marvel stuff, but I'll be posting concept art and cosplay soon. :D**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	4. Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back? This Person

Morgan/Deadshot POV

I sat on my desk and listened to Flash Dorkson talk about the recent football win.

"And Erikson threw me the next pass-"

"Everyone!" We all turned towards our homeroom teacher, Mr. Sherman, who had a hand on a girl's shoulder. "This is Fai Quill. She's starting school here."

Fai waved at everyone. She had long dirty blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. Sky blue eyes scanned everyone in the room with delight and something else. The dress she was wearing was loose and black and white, not fitting her at all.

_She's a wannabe Mason._

I shook my head after that statement. For the past couple months, after the incident with my Handcuff Sibling (Don't ask), I had started to have this "second voice" in my head. I blame his psychopath nature for it.

"-I hope you will all greet her warmly."

I raised an eyebrow as she basically summoned everyone in the room to her. She grinned as everyone started saying their names and she laughed at a few jokes and flirting lines.

"So, can I ask why the most energetic girl in the school is sitting here?" Harry sat down next to me, smiling.

"Yes. I'm thinking." I mumbled, getting off the desk and watched her. "How's your dad doing?"

He shrugged. After learning that his dad was mother frickin' Goblin, I almost flipped out. God, I felt bad for Harry. Then Goblin got better (YAY!) and returned to the head of Oscorp. Fury doesn't think he's better, but after being around him for awhile, I can safely say Fury est wrong. "Dad wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight."

I chuckled. "Does he still think we're dating?"

He smiled. "Luckily, no. He's downgraded you to best friend."

I winced fakely. "Ouch. How does Pete feel about that?"

He shrugged. "Haven't heard from him in awhile. He keeps getting in trouble with the others."

I laughed, even though I was one of them. "Yeah."

"Hey, maybe I could come to your place this weekend instead? My dad's got some big meeting and he wants to make sure I've got something to do."

I clasped my hands together. "Awww. He cares." I grinned at his snort. "Let me ask my uncle about it. You'd be pretty surprised by where I live."

* * *

Fai watched as Morgan talked to some kid and grinning. Morgan obviously didn't recognized her. She sat down close to Morgan when their teacher, Mr. Sherman, told them to find a seat. Morgan kept talking and passing notes to the guy. Either they were dating or pretty good friends. She would have to ask Mason about him.

"Handcuff Bro! Handcuff Bro! Get your ass up because it's your fucking Handcuff Bro!"

I laughed as my phone went off. It was my Handcuff Bro. Yay! I love the ringtone.

At the moment, I had the entire Tower to myself. They were in some other part of the world kicking ass while I was finishing my homework before I had to go meet Harry. I was surprised that Fury didn't have any missions today.

I picked up my phone and answered. "Ahola mi Handcuff Bro. How are you?"

"Wanna go blow people up and then get chimichangas?"

I sucked my teeth. "No can do. Have to finish homework."

"Aww. Is it your uncle? 'Cause I can get rid of him for you."

I laughed. "And what would I pay you with? His bow?"

"Only your eternal service to me. Hold on." The phone moved and I heard him shout, "I AIM BECAUSE I CARE YOU ASSHOLE!"

I sighed. "Where are you?"

"Genosha! Remind me to live here after this."

"With your girlfriend?"

"Which one?"

I banged my head on the desk. "The one you can't ever date but are head over heels for."

"Chris Pratt?"

"No. What the fuck? That's my boyfriend."

"Um, if he's not in your closet locked up, I'll be disappointed."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely everything! Sorry, but I have to cut the call, some girls just decided to congratulate me in a pool party. We'll get chimichangas when we get back with my new girlfriend. And play video games."

"Really Wade? ... And no kidnapping Chris Pratt!"

* * *

"Amazing. Your dad wants to know if you've asked me out."

Harry laughed as he walked me home. Honestly, Harry and I have no romantic relationship at all. I think we have a secret agreement that we cannot date the other person or else something gets messed up. So, we've resulted to best friends until our real best friends decide to talk to us again. That sounds like a horrible excuse but hey, not like I'm doing it.

"When do you think we aren't going to be called dating?"

"Absolutely never. It will probably go on and on till we actually do get together."

"Or you become a circus performer."

I laughed. A little to late for that to happen. But was I going to tell Harry? Hell no. "Yeah, like a fire dancer called Ashand. Totally attracts the-"

Remember when I said our personal time always gets interrupted? Yeah. I hate when I'm right.

Some dude appeared and pointed a gun straight at us. "Give me all your money."

"Dude, seriously? We don't have any money."

The mugger glared at Harry and then looked at me. His eyes scanned me then landed on my throat. "Fine, just give me that necklace."

I froze. No way in hell was I giving him my necklace. Two things about it made it special. One, all my favorite memories had this in it. From joining SHIELD, to meeting Mason, to saving the Avengers. Two, it was the only thing of my mom's that I own. I can barely remember her. Clint has no pictures of her but often compares her and me. So the necklace is my last connection to her. So, no way in hell.

I reached up to unhook it and then shoved Harry into the alley after a moment. "Run!" We raced down the alley until we hit a dead end. Totally worth a face palm. "Nevermind, cause I am an idiot."

We turned around and looked at the mugger who had followed. We were so dead. Suddenly, a black and white blur fell from the above and landed in front of us.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

* * *

"Reports are coming in today and apparently Nightwatcher's back!"

Crosshair raised an eyebrow at Mason's maniac laughter from the couch. "That's right bitches! Nightwatcher's back!"

Crosshair frowned as Anala walked straight across the room and smacked her. "Hey!"

"Get what you deserve."

"No, it's not Anala. By the way, what the hell kind of name is Anala?"

Anala raised an eyebrow. "Anala is Alana spelt backwards. My real name is Alana Dawn and after I left Bellas Major, I changed it to Anala Dusk. Kind of a flip side to my sucky life."

Mason just stared at Anala. "The was the worst fucking explanation I have ever heard. What about you, Crosshair?"

Crosshair shrugged. "I have a fedish for guns. So what?"

Mason snorted. "I mean Fai Quill."

Crosshair threw a spoon across the room. "I don't-" Anala threw a glare. "Fine. Fai is short for Faith. And Quill is a last name I picked up."

"Coincidenza? Io non credo! " Anala shouted, picking up the spoon and holding it up like a sword.

"Hey! Italian's my thing!"

* * *

Sebastian PoV

Morgan was smiling. That freakin' scared me. Like, she never smiled. She didn't frown or grimace, she just did this thing where she looked like she was blowing out candles or pursing her lips. It wasn't very attractive. But it would be weird to call my gender-bent version of myself hot. Harriet, Ricki, and Samantha here weren't very attractive either. Now I've lost track.

What was I saying?

Oh yeah, Morgan smiling.

"Why the heck are you smiling? You're doing homework and you almost got shot."

She glared. Ah, there's the Morgan Sasha Barton I know. "I had a plan."

"Bullshit."

She rolled her eyes. She will never admit we have the same mind. I can just imagine us having this telepathic communication then I realize that is a bad idea. For both of us. "Well, what do you know?"

"Twenty bucks it has to do with Mason."

"Is Mason a dude in your dimension? And is his name Mason Al-Harazi?"

I snorted. "Never met him. The Al-Harazi family never revealed their son to the public. Everyone knew they had a so though."

"I bet you twenty bucks I can name all of our friends's names."

I pulled out the empty wallet and waved it at her. "Name it."

She grinned and threw aside the math homework. "Petra Parker. Aaron Ayala. Danielle Rand. Lucia Cage. Samantha Alexander. Um... Harriet Osborn. Samantha Wilson. Um... Frickin' Jones!"

I laughed. "If you can get Jones without any help, I will call you Satan's Spawn from now on."

She grinned. "You are so on." She started thinking then looked at me. "It's Ricki isn't it?"

I gasped and pointed at her. "Satan's Spawn! You did miss Luke tho'."

She groaned and was about to guess again when her wrist communicator went off. "No way. Fury wants both of us."

"Fuck."

* * *

"What about having a normal life? Fury said he was going to give us the chance for a normal life."

"What's normal for use?"

"Not you and Harry hanging out, that's for sure."

I glared at Spider-man. "Dude, what the heck? Just because they hang out without you doesn't mean you get to be jealous."

Morgan grinned from next to me. "He has a point."

"You're just agreeing with him because he is your alternate dimension self." Spidey glared at her with blue eyes. White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova were having a separate conversation as we waited for Fury to arrive. Fury was taking his time today, wasn't he?

"That is true. He's the correct-"

The doors slid open and Morgan automatically shut her mouth. Fabulous timing Fury.

"Team, we've got a problem."

* * *

Morgan PoV

"'Team, we've got a problem.'" Seb mocked Fury as we left the debriefing room. "'I'm going to send you off into Canada, because we heard that Taskmaster might be there.'"

"Nice impression. You realize he has cameras everywhere right?"

Seb stopped and looked frightfully at the walls. "Yeah..." He walked in front of her towards his room where both of their items were stored. "Let's get ready."

"It's so frickin' cold. Why the frick are we going after frickin' Taskmaster? There are teams for this! Like Coulson's team. They should do this. They have Calvary, and Fitzsimmons, and Skye, and Ward..."

"Are you going to complain this whole trip?"

I glared at Nova. "Fuck yes. It's too dang cold."

Seb rolled his eyes and handed me a scarf and fingerless gloves. I eyed it before taking them with a grimace. "Stop being a child. You should be honored."

"Mind you, I'm a Level Eight Specialist on a group of Level One teens. I should be on The Bus."

Spidey looked at me as we left the ship. "What's The Bus?"

I smiled. "First off, Fury has a lot of secrets. He only trusts Black Widow, Maria Hill, and Coulson. But he still has more secrets those don't know about."

"So?" Tiger looked around the white landscape.

"So," Seb yawned, "Fury is the head of SHIELD under the dictation of The Council and still has secrets. The Council doesn't know about this team or Coulson's team."

"So our teams get special privileges. Coulson gets a special team on The Bus. The Bus is a high tech plane that his team lives on. The team consists of Coulson, two specialists, two scientists, and a Level One techie." I stepped over a log. "They can do a lot of stuff that others can't. Like us."

"But people know about us." Power Man frowned. "We are on the news."

"Spider-man and his team are. Our secret IDs are under a heavy firewall with 56 passwords underneath that. It would take the beautifully smart creators to unlock it." Seb looked at the sky.

"I'll tell Skye you said that."

"She won't believe you."

"True. Very true." I paused and looked around. "Why the frick would Tasky be here anyways? I mean, snow training?"

Can we call him Iceman? Or Icemaster?

I shook my head.

"Probably some training stuff. Big whoop." Nova flew above my head then in front. "There's obviously nothing-"

"Morgan!"

I ducked as something hit the tree where I was standing next to. What the-

"Hello freaks!"

* * *

**This was two and a fourth chapters combined...**

**Plus, SETH GREEN is LEONARDO in TMNT 2012! *dies***

**Question, why the heck is there no _Avengers Assemble _category? :( Then there would be Morgan and Avengers backstories...**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


End file.
